Scar
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Cintanya begitu tulus untuk pria itu. Namun, pria itu justru menyakitinya. Hatinya yang dulu selalu memancarkan kebahagian kini dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit dan kebencian. Warn : SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Alooohhhaa Minna... (^.^)#**

**Karena Ei, lagi suka bamget ama orang pengidap bipolar disorder ( Kepribadian ganda ) jadi kepikiran buat bikin fic ini.. xD. Yah.. ini bukan fic pertama Ei tentang orang pengidap bipolar disorder, karena sebelumnya Ei dah pernah bikin fic yang temanya kaya gini. Ituloh yang 'Overdose' (7.7) #lirik judul. Oke langsung baca aja yah... :D**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima, alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. Yang gak suka tinggal **click back.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini langit kota Konoha tampak gelap, bulan bahkan tak menampakan sinarnya. Didalam sebuah mansion mewah, terdapat kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih dengan sedemikian rupa dan berharap bahwa usaha mereka kali ini akan membuahkan hasil.

Tak ada desahan disela-sela kegiatan bercinta mereka, membuat kesan aneh jika seseorang mengalami keadaan yang sama dengan adegan yang sedang mereka mainkan. Tapi cukup wajar bagi sang pria jika 'wanitanya' tak pernah melakukan yang menurut sebagian besar kau adam sangat menggairahkan jika didengar.

Karena...wanitanya punya luka.

Yang mungkin, tidak pernah ada obatnya.

Bahkan, dengan kehadirannya sekalipun.

Tubuh keduanya menegang saat pelepasan itu datang. Melepas apa yang mereka ingin lepaskan dari tadi. Kenikmatan yang begitu berarti untuk sang pria. Sedangkan, sang wanita hanya memejamkan matanya erat saat pelepasan itu datang seakan meresapi apa yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Tapi, sang pria cukup tau jika gadisnya bukan menikmatinya.

Dan, itu cukup menambah lukanya setiap hari.

"Ambilkan obat pencegah kehamilanku." nada datar dan dingin itu keluar dari mulut wanitanya dan dengan bodohnya ia justru menuruti perintah itu. Rasa sakit mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Ucapan wanitanya barusan seolah menegaskan betapa ia menyesal memiliki suami sepertinya. Dan betapa dia tidak menginginkan anak dari benih yang ia tanam, seakan hal itu begitu menjijikan.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan kegiatan rutin istrinya sehabis bercinta dengannya dalam diam. Naruto mengambil beberapa butir obat pencegah kehamilan itu lalu meneguknya dalam satu sentakan penuh. Didepan pria yang berstatus suaminya.

Seakan hal itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Nama suaminya terdengar begitu familiar jika terus ditelusuri. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses membawa perusahaannya ke kancah international dalam usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun. Seorang pria yang dikaruniai wajah yang begitu rupawan. Pria yang menjadi idaman bagi setiap wanita. Termasuk Naruto sendiri.

Tapi...itu dulu, sebelum luka itu tertancap kokoh, bersama sungai derita yang dialaminya.

"Apa sebegitu menjijikannya mengandung anakku?" Naruto tersenyum meremehkan mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena jawaban yang akan ia berikan akan sama seperti jawabannya sebelumnya. Dan itu cukup untuk terus melukai hati seorang Sasuke.

Namikaze Naruto, ah salah.. Uchiha Naruto wanita yang berumur 23 tahun yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan yang sangat datar dan dingin. Mata safir indah itu bahkan mampu membunuh Sasuke secara perlahan. "Kau bisa meminta 'wanitamu' itu untuk mengandung anakmu." ucapnya tajam.

"Ah, aku lupa. Bukankah kau akan menjadi seorang ayah jika saja 'wanitamu' itu tidak mati?" lanjutnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terluka. Tidak berniat membalas ucapan Naruto dengan kata halus miliknya. Setetes air mata bahkan telah meluncur bebas dari mata oniksnya. Membuat Naruto memandang lebih dingin suaminya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan jika menangis, Uchiha-san." Naruto menarik cepat selimut tebal dengan kakinya. Menyampirkan selimut itu pada tubuh polosnya lalu meringsek tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke ia masih duduk mematung meresapi ucapan-ucapan merdu namun begitu menyayat hati yang dilontarkan sang istri.

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya, lalu mengikuti kegiatan istrinya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Naruto memeluknya dari belakang dengan posesif.

Ia memaafkannya.

Yang ia ucap dulu bahkan lebih kejam dari ucapan istrinya.

Detik berikutnya Naruto berbalik. Menahan rahang tegas milik Sasuke, dan meraup bibir pria itu melumatnya dalam dan memagutnya mesra. Ciuman Naruto begitu menuntut dan terkesan egois. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap lumatan dalam yang Naruto berikan padanya. Hingga saat pasokan oksigen mereka mulai menipis Naruto memutuskan ciuman itu, ia peluk leher Sasuke lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pria itu. Sasuke sedikit melenguh saat bibir basah itu mengecup dan memberikan hisapan kuat pada lehernya, menimbulkan sebuah bercak kemerahan dileher pria itu. Naruto memang seperti mengidap bipolar disorder ( kepribadian ganda ). Terkadang dia akan menjadi gadis yang sangat periang dan penyayang, dan terkadang dia akan berubah menjadi gadis berhati dingin dan kejam.

Dan itu...mungkin karenanya.

Naruto menaiki tubuh Sasuke, mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka kembali. Desahan Sasuke terdengar saat milik mereka telah bersatu, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya lirih. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, tangannya merambat naik dan berhenti tepat di kedua payudara Naruto. Tangan itu meremasnya dengan kuat, memilin kedua putinya. Namun, Naruto tak mendesah hanya helaan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan seakan tengah menahan sesuatu.

Naruto mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, bergerak dengan lembut. Sasuke menggeram saat puncak itu mulai datang menghampirinya. Kenikmatan itu terasa sangat kentara saat kewanitaan Naruto meremas miliknya dengan kuat. Bibir Sasuke menggapai bibir Naruto, mengajaknya untuk berciuman kembali. Lidahnya membelit bibir Naruto, ia dapat merasakan salivanya yang tercampur didalam mulut Naruto. Sasuke menghentakkan tubuhnya keras bersamaan dengan cairannya yang menyembur memasuki rahim Naruto. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menanti kalimat yang paling menyakitkan yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Yang dia yakin akan terdengar sebentar lagi. "Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke dalam setiap hembusan nafasku. Aku akan selalu membencimu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." balas Sasuke lirih. Seakan membalas air tuba dengan air susu. Seakan dia pria gila yang masih mempertahankan cintanya pada wanita yang begitu membencinya, mempertahankan wanita itu untuk selalu berada disampingnya.

Seakan dia pria paling baik. Paling sempurna.

Tapi, prediksi itu sangat keliru.

Wanita itulah wanita terbaik di dunia. Wanita paling tegar dan paling kuat didunia. Wanita yang telah Sasuke sakiti hingga kedasar hatinya. Hingga tak ada kata 'maaf' dalam kamus wanita itu untuk Sasuke. Hingga penyesalan itu terus menghujam hati Sasuke terus menerus.

Naruto seharusnya mendapat penghargaan atas kekuatannya menghadapi cobaan hidup ditengah memilukannya kisah cinta dan takdir hidupnya. Naruto juga bahkan layak mendapat predikat bodoh, karena dengan bodohnya ia masih bertahan hingga detik ini.

Bertahan dengan pria yang hanya bisa memberinya luka.

Tanpa bahagia.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Note**** : Huuuaaaa... ., gimana minna menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Anehkah? Gajekah? Hadeehhh... -_-. Tolong dimaklumi ini fic kilat yang Ei iseng tulis dan dengan beraninya Ei publis... :3. Fic ini bukan fic panjang paling 3 atau 5 chapter juga tamat. Makasih yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini... :D.**

.

.

**Boleh minta ripiw?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloooohaaaa Minnnaaa... (^.^)#**

**Ehehe seneng bisa update chapter 2... (^.^). Ei saranin waktu baca chap ini kalian dengerin lagu yang Bukan pilihan hatimu sama lagu Shania Twain judulnya You're still the one. Oh iya dan jangan lupa siapin tisu, entahlah menurut Ei chap ini tuh nyesek banget... :3. Udah dulu ah ngomongnya, tar kepanjangan... (-.-)**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima, alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. Yang gak suka tinggal **click back.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah gorden jendela kamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Seperti biasa Naruto selalu bangun pagi, untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Sasuke. Jika beberapa bulan lalu usahanya sia-sia, maka saat ini segalanya berubah. Sasuke seperti mencoba memperbaiki segalanya. Yang bahkan ia sendiri pun sanksi bisa menjadikan segalanya lebih baik.

Mata Sasuke terus menatap wajah Naruto dalam diam. Mencari masih adakah 'Cinta' dalam senyum yang dipancarkan istrinya. Ia berharap, ia bermimpi tapi...nihil.

Segalanya telah berubah akibat kesalahannya. Naruto sudah benar-benar menghapus namanya di dalam hati wanita itu. Setidaknya itu adalah luka pertamanya untuk hari ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang Uchiha-san sudah bisa berangkat ke kantor." ujarnya sembari merapikan rambut Sasuke yang masih setengah basah sehabis mandi, sesekali ia mengecup pipi pria itu. Naruto memang sangat suka menyentuhnya.

Sama seperti dulu...

"Arigatou.." Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mansion mewah mereka. Meski sebenarnya ia enggan meninggalkan Narutonya sendirian, ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang istri. Namun, ia sadar sebagai seorang direktur ia juga memiliki tugas penting di kantor. Belum sampai tangan Sasuke memegang kenop pintu sebuah suara yang lebih terdengar seperti nyanyian menyapa indra pendengarannya.

When I first saw you, I saw Love.

( Saat pertama ku melihatmu, aku melihat Cinta )

And the first time you touch me, I felt Love.

( Dan saat pertama kau menyentuhku, aku merasakan Cinta )

And after all this time, you're still the one I Love.

(Dan setelah sekian lama, kau tetap orang yang aku Cinta )

Look like we made it.

( Lihatlah sepertinya kita berhasil )

Look how far we've come my baby.

( Lihatlah seberapa jauh jalan yang kita jalani sayang )

**You're still the one Original song By Shania Twain.**

.

.

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Lagu itu, lagu itu adalah lagu yang pernah dia sendiri nyanyikan saat pertama kali berkencan dengan Naruto. Lagu yang Sasuke pakai saat melamar Naruto. Dan lagu kenangan mereka. Naruto masih mengingat dengan baik setiap bait lagu yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka. Lagu cinta mereka.

"Kau menghianati janji di bait ketiga Uchiha-san." suara datar dan dingin itu memenuhi pendengaran Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terpejam pedih, tangannya bahkan secara tidak sadar telah melepas tas kerjanya hingga terjatuh dan mengenai lantai. Benar, Sasuke memang telah menghianati janjinya sendiri. Pria itu berbalik, menatap wajah datar tanpa ekspresi Naruto dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat kentara.

"Maafkan aku."

Selalu seperti ini. Emosi Naruto memang selalu berubah-rubah. Ia bisa mengubah kepribadian lembutnya menjadi begitu kasar dan dingin dalam hitungan detik.

"Percuma...semuanya sudah tidak sama." jawab Naruto. Sasuke berdiri mematung di tempatnya, tak mengindahkan ucapan Naruto...seakan tuli. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, meraih tubuh ramping Naruto lalu membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sasuke merengkuhnya erat dalam pelukan hangat yang dulu selalu membuat Narutonya tenang. Namun, pelukan itu kini tampak tak berguna. Pelukan hangat itu bahkan sekarang tak berarti apa-apa. Bila dulu saat Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini, maka detik itu pula Naruto akan memaafkannya dan menyambutnya kembali. Membelas pelukan hangat itu. Tapi itu dulu dan berbeda dengan sekarang.

Mengapa tidak seperti dulu?

"Aku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku mohon Naru..."

"Tidak Uchiha-san." kini tak ada lagi panggilan 'sayang' yang keluar dari mulut Naruto untuk Sasuke. Yang ada hanya perkataan dingin dan menusuk hati hingga membuat hati Sasuke tersobek-sobek tak berbentuk.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." mohonnya, entah semenjak beberapa bulan terakhir sejak kejadian itu Sasuke selalu menangis dan berubah menjadi cengeng layaknya seorang remaja yang patah hati. Cintanya untuk Naruto terlalu besar dan dia serasa akan mati bila Naruto tak ada disisinya. Dia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Naruto. Terlalu takut bila Naruto akan lelah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan hal yang paling ia takutkan adalah kenyataan bahwa tak ada cinta lagi yang tersisa di hati Naruto untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Seperti janjiku didepan altar bersamamu dan janjiku di depan orang tuaku. Itu sudah cukup mengikatku untuk terus bersamamu." suara dingin Naruto berubah menjadi lembut saat mengatakan itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku sangat membencimu." kenyataan itu semakin lama semakin nyata didengar. Seakan memaksa Sasuke untuk sadar jika Narutonya telah berubah dan yang membuat Narutonya berubah adalah dirinya. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi keputusan Sasuke. Dia akan tetap mempertahankan Naruto disisinya walau dalam hati kecilnya ia sadar dan sangat sadar Naruto selalu akan menderita bila berada disisinya. Namun, sisi egoisnya menyangkal hal itu. Cintanya terlalu besar untuk Naruto dan ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti tanpa Naruto disisinya. Egois memang, tapi bagi Sasuke ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan cintanya.

Bukankah cinta dapat merubah seseorang menjadi egois?

.

.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada tepian bath up. Membiarkan tubuh polosnya terendam oleh sabun dengan harum citrus yang sangat wangi. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Hanya kamar mandi ini yang seakan membuatnya lupa bahwa tempat ini pernah dijajaki oleh 'wanita itu' . Hampir setiap sudut di mansion ini selalu mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang kelam. Menjadi ingatan paling memilukan dalam garis takdirnya.

"Dia wanita-ku jangan sekali-kali mengaturnya!"

"Aku tidur di kamar tamu. Aku ingin menghabiskan malamku bersama wanita-ku."

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu! Kenapa kau selalu mengaturku, huh?"

"Kenapa kau selalu merecoki hidupku? Pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku!"

"Jangan menyuruhnya dia sedang hamil."

"Aku lebih bahagia Sakura yang memgandung anakku dibanding kau!"

"Sialan apa yang kau lakukan padanya, HAH?"

"Pergi. Pergi kau jauh-jauh. Melihat wajahmu hanya akan membuatku semakin muak."

"Apa hak mu melarangku? Aku mencintainya dan Sakura tengah mengandung benihku!"

"Seharusnya Sakura yang menjadi istriku. Bukan kau!"

"Aku menyesal menikah denganmu!"

"Lebih baik kita bercerai!"

"Namikaze Naruto! Kau benar-benar terlihat memuakkan!"

Naruto tertawa pahit. Saat ingatannya akan ucapan-ucapan kasar Sasuke terbayang kembali dalam pikirannya. Ingatan itu seperti kaset rusak yang terus berputar ulang dalam otaknya. Ingatan paling kelam dalam hidupnya. Air matanya telah mengalir membentuk sebuah aliran sungai yang terus mengalir melewati pipinya. Jujur ia benci air mata ini. Apa tidak cukup ia selalu menangis sejak kedatangan wanita itu disini. Apa tidak cukup dia bertahan pada cinta bodohnya hingga dia sendiri terasa dibodohi oleh cintanya?

Tapi...apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia hanya bisa menangis sambil tersenyum disaat bersamaan.

"Sasuke-kun hanya mencintaiku. Aku rasa dia akan menceraikanmu jika dia tidak berjanji pada orang tuamu saat mereka sekarat dan akhirnya mati."

"Lihat Sasuke-kun bahkan lebih membelaku dibandingkan membelamu."

"Kau kasihan sekali, nasibmu memang tidak untuk bahagia sepertinya."

"Naruto kau lihat kan Sasuke begitu mencintaiku. Bahkan dia rela pulang saat rapatnya masih berjalan."

"Kau lebih baik pergi daripada terus berdiam diri disini tapi tak dianggap."

"Sasuke-kun akan segera menikahiku saat anak ini lahir."

"Kau seperti parasit. Sasuke-kun bilang dia sangat membencimu."

Kalimat 'wanita itu' juga seakan menjadi lagu yang sangat sering Naruto dengar. Semakin sering dia dengar, rasa sakitnya akan terus bertambah. Rasa sakit didalam hatinya bahkan sudah terlalu besar hingga hatinya mati rasa, tak ada cinta. Tak ada lagi Cinta untuk siapapun. Termasuk untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan mungkin selamanya Naruto akan hidup dalam kesakitannya.

Wanita mana yang tak hancur bila ketika satu bulan pernikahannya Sasuke membawa pulang wanita lain, dengan alasan teman masa lalu dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama karena 'wanita itu' tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini?.

Benar, Sasuke tidak berbohong. Wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu memang teman masa lalunya dan tidak memiliki orang tua, sama sepertinya. Awalnya, Naruto bisa menerimanya karena merasa mereka senasib. Tapi beberapa hari setelahnya ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Sakura adalah perempuan dari masa lalu Sasuke. Cinta pertama suaminya.. Hingga benih-benih cinta diantara mereka mulai tumbuh kembali saat mereka tinggal bersama. Hingga akhirnya hubungan mereka berkembang jauh diluar perkiraannya. Sasuke menghamilinya. Sasuke menghianati janjinya dihadapan Tuhan, dihadapan mendiang orang tuanya.

Naruto harus menerima berbagai kenyataan pahit sekaligus ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pria itu sudah tidak mencintainya. Kenyataan jika itu bukan mimpi. Kenyataan jika itu sudah menjadi takdirnya. Kenyataan jika cinta yang Sasuke janjikan dulu memang bukan untuknya. Janji itu terucap hanya ketika mereka sedang dilanda asmara yang berlebihan. Tapi kenyataannya...

Sasuke bukan tulang rusuknya...

Sasuke bukan miliknya...

Dan Naruto bukanlah pilihan hati Sasuke...

Buktinya ia tidak melengkapi hidup Naruto seutuhnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto berucap lirih sambil terisak pilu. Dengan perlahan ia membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam, ditelan air. Seakan-akan mencoba mengubur seluruh cinta dan kasihnya untuk Sasuke, juga mengubur rasa sakitnya. Tapi..masih ada cinta'kan?

Dua tahun hidup bersama Sasuke tanpa kasih sayang dan perhatian karena segala yang dia harapkan sudah dicurahkan untuk orang lain membuatnya hampir bunuh diri. Kata Cinta yang kini terlontar dari bibir Sasuke adalah kata-kata yang dulu ingin dia dengar. Namun, tidak untuk sekarang. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Pintu maaf itu sudah tertutup rapat untuknya. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi.

"Honey..honey!" samar-samar Naruto bisa mendengar suara penuh nada khawatir itu terdengar. Perlahan tubuhnya terangkat sempurna hingga kehangatan memenuhi tubuhnya. Sasuke mendekapnya dengan erat. Menggendong tubuhnya yang polos keluar dari kamar mandi. Membaringkannya diranjang mereka, lalu menyelimutinya. Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto erat sambil membetulkan letak selimut ditubuh Naruto. Tidak peduli dengan pakaian kantor yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, basah bersamanya. Pria itu seakan melupakaan hal itu. Dan Naruto sendiri enggan memikirkan hal itu, ia lebih memilih terlelap dengan Sasuke yang mendekapnya.

.

.

Mata Sasuke tak henti memandangi wajah cantik Naruto yang kini tengah terlelap. Sesekali bibirnya mengecup bibir Naruto yang agak membiru akibat berendam terlalu lama. Jika saja dulu dia tidak goyah, mungkin saja Narutonya masih memiliki senyum tulus seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan berkencan.

Hanya kata 'jika' yang kini dapat terucap dari bibirnya. Karena, sesungguhnya kenyataan tidak sesuai sengan perumpamaan yang ia ucapkan barusan. Sasuke baru menyadari telah menyakiti Naruto ketika tubuh ringkih wanita itu terbaring koma dirumah sakit selama tiga bulan akibat kecelakaan hebat yang menimpanya bersama wanita yang sering Naruto sebut sebagai 'wanita itu'. Dulu 'wanita itu' memang pernah Sasuke gilai, ia akui itu. Bahkan ia sempat mengira jika 'wanita itu' adalah belahan jiwanya. Tapi setelah kepergiaan wanita itu ia sadar. Sadar jika Haruno Sakura bukanlah belahan jiwanya. Sakura hanya obsesinya. Obsesi karena dulu dia tak bisa memilikinya. Dan ketika dia diberi kesempatan untuk memiliki Sakura, dia mengabaikan Naruto...orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

Dan pada kenyataannya...

Istrinya lah belahan jiwanya. Naruto lah belahan jiwanya. Dia baru menyadarinya saat ia hampir kehilangan Naruto. Saat Naruto hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Saat tubuh kesakitan itu divonis oleh dokter jika Naruto tidak akan membuka matanya, kecuali keajaiban datang.

Dan keajaiban datang.

Naruto membuka matanya, kembali memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup. Namun...tidak dengan hatinya. Hati Naruto telah mati. Dibekukan oleh rasa sakit hatinya. Dan Sasuke harus menerima karma atas semua perbuatannya untuk orang yang dulu ia sia-siakan.

Seseorang pernah bilang, jika kau menyesal dan ingin memperbaikinya, maka datanglah minta maaf dan biarkan ia bahagia. Bukan dengan datang meminta maaf dan bersamanya kembali untuk meperbaikinya. Karenaa itu hanya akan menambah lukanya.

Dan bagi Uchiha Sasuke, persepsi itu salah. Jika kau menyesal, minta maaflah. Dan perjuangkan apa yang menurutmu bisa kau lakukan. Segalanya akan lebih baik jika kau memperbaikinya dengan cara demikian.

Sasuke harus menerima hukuman dari Tuhan lewat istrinya yang dulu ia sakiti -Naruto. Orang yang dulu dia abaikan. Istri yang dengan tulus selalu menunggunya pulang kerja dan menyambutnya. Tapi dengan kejamnya Sasuke justru mengabaikannya dan malah melewatinya demi masuk kekamar kekasih gelapnya. Bukan itsri yang dengan setia menunggunya.

Istri yang dengan tulus memasakkan makanan kesukaannya. Namun, Sasuke kembali menyakiti Naruto dengan makan bersama Sakura. Menikmati makanan buatan istrinya dengan kekasih gelapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Betapa kejam dirinya...

Mungkin jika kedua orang tua Sasuke mengetahui hal ini dia akan segera dihapus dari silsilah keluarga Uchiha. Tapi dengan tulusnya pula istrinya itu menjelaskan kebohongannya ketika orang tuanya memergoki Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berkencan dengan mengarang cerita hingga orang tua dan keluarga Sasuke percaya jika kekasih gelap Sasuke adalah temannya.

Naruto terlalu baik untuk Sasuke yang terlalu buruk.

Seharusnya Naruto pergi meninggalkannya dan mencari kebahagiaan yang masih bisa ia raih.

Seharusnya Naruto bukan membencinya, melainkan membunuhnya.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Super Thanks For : | Hyull | ollanara511 | Pena Bulu | yukiko senju | 777 | uchihatachibana | Kyuuuuu | Jeong Daisuke | za hime | shanzec | Riena Okazaki | Guest | Deathberry | aya | kyujaena | rikarika | Guest | dell1100 | Death Revenant | zukie1157 | Uchiha Ryu'tto | Gerliey | Nara Kiki | Uchihaizumi67 |.**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Note ****: Nah, sekarang pada tau kan kenapa Naruto bisa jadi pengidap Bipolar disorder... :3. Itu semua karena lukanya.. #garagarasiTeme (7.7). Sebelum nikah ama Sasuke dia itu tadinya normal... (-.-). Jujur fic ini tuh katak pelampiasan gara-gara ending Naruto...(-.-). Kenapa MK gak bikin mereka bersatu aja sih? Hadeehh.. udahlah.. :3. Gimana menurut kalian chap ini? :D**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima, alur kecepetan. Ide pasaran. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. Yang gak suka tinggal **click back.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun. Tubuhnya terasa menggigil meskipun kini tubuhnya terbalut pakaian yang mungkin suaminya yang memakaikannya. Kepalanya terasa pening mungkin efek karena ia berendam terlalu lama. Mata safirnya melirik jam dinding yang terpasang rapi di sudut kamarnya.

Pukul 08.00 p.m. Ah, ternyata ia tertidur cukup lama.

"Honey kau sudah bangun?" suara hangat itu menyapa indra pendengarannya, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan. Tak berniat menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali kearah Sasuke. Ia terlalu muak melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"Kau sepertinya demam. Minum obat dulu,ne?"

"Tak perlu Uchiha-san." seakan tuli, Sasuke tetap berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan nampan berisi air hangat dan obat demam. Digapainya bahu Naruto dengan tangan yang lain, hingga...

**Pranggg**

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang Uchiha-san. Tak perlu berlaku seolah kau peduli padaku." Sasuke menunduk mencoba memungut pecahan gelas yang berserakan dilantai. Mata oniksnya kini telah berkaca-kaca hingga tak sengaja tangannya tergores pecahan gelas itu. Darah segar mengalir dijari tangannya. Bukan, bukan ucapan itu menyakitkan. Tapi maknanya yang membuat hatinya tersayat.

Nada yang digunakan Naruto sama sepertinya dulu. Saat dia sakit dan menolak perhatian Naruto. Menolaknya dengan cara yang sama. Dulu, Naruto juga memunguti serpihan gelas pecah yang ia lempar...sama seperti ini. Bahkan, luka ditangannya juga sama dengan yang dialaminya. 'Jadi seperti ini rasanya?' batin Sasuke miris.

Kenapa begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan disaat bersamaan?

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang kembali dengan obat merah dan plester kecil ditangannya. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke, lalu membersihkan noda darah yang menempel di jari telunjuk sang bungsu Uchiha, diberinya beberapa tetes obat merah pada luka itu lalu ditutupnya dengan plester kecil yang ia bawa. Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto barusan. Jika dulu Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berniat mengobati lukanya. Tapi wanita ini...justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Narutonya memang berhati malaikat.

Lalu kenapa dulu Sasuke menyia-nyiakannya?

"Jangan ceroboh. Lain kali tak usah sok peduli padaku." Sasuke tersenyum miris. Ucapan Naruto barusan sedikit membuat sebuah harapan kecil didalam hatinya tumbuh. Apakah itu tanda jika Naruto menghawatirkannya?

"Kau harus minum obat."

"Apakah kau sedang berperan menjadi suami yang baik?" Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia bisa melihat istrinya tengah tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba memperbaiki apa yang dulu sudah kuhancurkan."

"Ck, lupakan." tegasnya. "Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan mengubah apapun sekarang." tambahnya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Sasuke terlihat putus asa. Naruto tersenyum miris, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Ia lebih memilih berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka tanpa berkata apapun.

Sasuke masih terdiam dalam posisinya setelah kepergian Naruto.. 'Apa luka yang kutorehkan begitu dalam hingga tak mampu mengembalikanmu lagi seperti dulu, Naru?' batinnya. Dia mengira kesempatan kedua masih ada untuknya. Dia mengira ketika mata safir indah itu terbuka maka itu akan menjadi awal yang baru untuk mereka. Tapi Sasuke kembali harus sadar pada kenyataan pahit, bahwa Naruto membencinya. Hati yang dulu selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan itu kini dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit dan kebencian. Dan Sasuke sadar itu semua karena kesalahannya. Dan sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa menyesali semua perbuatannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada tanda-tandanya?" Naruto menggeleng pelan, sedangkan Mikoto menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tak apa, kaliankan masih muda. Jika kalian lebih berusaha lagi pasti akan mendapatkan hasilnya." ujar Mikoto memberikan semangat pada menantunya. Sasuke tampak mendengarkan percakapan antara ibunya dan Naruto. Sasuke mengerti jika ibunya sangat berharap kehadiran seorang bayi didalam keluarga mereka. Tapi bagaimana bisa terjadi jika yang akan mengandung menolak keras kehadiran seorang bayi didalam rahimnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan perusahaan Sasuke?" kali ini Fugaku yang bertanya membuka obrolan mereka berdua. Sasuke menjelaskan dengan segala kejeniusannya tentang keadaan perusahaan pada ayahnya menambah point lebih pada diri sang Uchiha muda itu. Betapa Naruto beruntung bisa memilikinya. Namun tidak bagi Naruto.

Mengingat betapa sulitnya ia bertahan membuatnya seakan buta akan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Membuatnya hanya terpaku pada rasa bencinya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah. Memiliki pria tampan memang begitu menghawatirkan. ( Hadeeeh... -.-)"

"Sasuke tidak menyakitimu'kan?" pertanyaan Mikoto sontak membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya. Ini adalah pertanyaan paling wajib yang selalu Mikoto tanyakan setiap kali Naruto datang bertamu kerumah mertuanya. Dengan cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tegas sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Mikoto dan Naruto memang begitu dekat hingga orang-orang tidak akan bisa mengira hubungan mereka hanya sebatas menantu dan mertua.

Mereka sangat akrab dan sama-sama memiliki kepribadian penyayang dan lembut namun tegas dalam mengambil keputusan. Mikoto memang sangat mengenal istri anaknya -Naruto. Dan sejauh ini tatapan itu masih sama dengan saat pertama kali gadis itu bangun dari komanya. Begitu kosong dan dingin.

Berbeda saat pertama kali Sasuke memperkenalkannya, dan saat mereka merencanakan pesta pernikahan. Saat itu tatapan Naruto begitu ceria dan hangat. Namun, kehangatan yang dulu begitu memancar kini seperti sudah tertutup rapat. Oleh sebuah dinding kokoh yang membatasinya.

Mikoto meraih bahu menantunya, lalu membawa Naruto kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Menghantakan getaran sendiri bagi Naruto. Sesungguhnya, Naruto tak mengerti dengan tindakan Mikoto. Tapi, dia selalu menerimanya, karena dia memang membutuhkannya.

"Lebih baik kalian menginap disini. Cuaca sedang buruk. Aku ingin tidur dengan menantu-ku." ucap Mikoto sembari mengelus sayang puncak kepala Naruto. Bahkan, mungkin Sasuke saja tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lihat, ibumu sangat menyayangi istrimu." kekeh Fugaku melihat keakraban Mikoto dan Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam diam, tak menjawab ucapan Fugaku. Andai saja dia memiliki keberanian sebanyak dulu. Mungkin saja sekarang dia akan menarik Naruto kedalam pelukan posesifnya seperti candaannya dulu saat mereka berdua masih pengantin baru.

Bahkan, Naruto mampu menaklukan hati ibunya yang notabene begitu lihai dalam menilai dan memilih orang yang dekat dengannya. Narutonya memang layak disayangi. Tapi mengapa Sasuke justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?

.

.

"Apa sudah ada perubahan?" tanya Shikamaru yang merupakan sahabat karib Sasuke. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lemah menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Semua saran yang dilontarkan sang Nara untuk Sasuke seolah terbuang percuma.

"Apa aku terlalu jahat Shikamaru?"

Pria bernama Shikamaru itu menggeleng pasti. Dia cukup tau tentang kisah hidup Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan itu cukup membuat Shikamaru prihatin pada istri Sasuke. Dia sempat mengira Naruto akan pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke dan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah besar. "Kau tidak jahat. Kau hanya terlalu kejam padanya." ucap Shikamaru sarkatis tanpa menutupi nada tak sukanya.

"Jika saja dulu aku tak goyah karena kedatangannya..." Shikamaru mendengar gumaman pelan Sasuke. Dia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu. Tapi, dia juga mengerti. Mungkin ini semua hukuman akibat perbuatan Sasuke dulu pada Naruto.

Deringan ponsel Shikamaru menggema diruangan kerja Sasuke. Shikamaru tertegun saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. 'Pesan, dari Naruto? Tumben.' batinnya.

From : Naruto .U.

Bisa tolong temui aku? Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan.

Coffe shop dekat Rumah Sakit Konoha jam 2 siang.

Shikamaru dapat merasakan perasaan tak enak dari pesan yang ia baca. Tentu saja ia bisa merasakannya. Lima tahun menimba ilmu di Amerika sebagai mahasiswa jurusan psikolog membuatnya bisa membaca keadaan dari nada bicara atau kalimat terselubung dari maksud seseorang. Ditambah ia tau bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka membuang waktu hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit membuat Shikamaru berjengit kaget. Ia dapat melihat Sasuje mengerutkan keninnya bingung, seolah meminta penjelasan dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Oh iya aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Jadi mungkin kau bisa berkonsultasi lain kali." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu ketika akan mencapai kenop pintu, ia hentikan langkahnya. "Jika kau ingin, kau bisa mengajak istrimu ke doker psikis."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar saran sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan pria yang memberi saran sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke. Istrinya tidak gila, yang Sasuke tau Naruto hanya jiwanya yang sedikit terguncang akibat ulahnya dulu.

.

.

"Honey, lihat bukankah jam ini sangat pas untukku?" Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya meminta pendapat Naruto tentang jam yang dipakainya. Naruto terdiam, matanya memandang datar jam yang melekat di tangan Sasuke. Ia tahu betul jam tangan itu, karena dia sendiri yang memberikannya dulu pada Sasuke saat ulang tahun lelaki itu. Seketika bayangan Sakura yang memberikan jam tangan yang sama langsung memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Dulu Sasuke lebih memilih jam tangan yang diberikan Sakura, bahkan Sasuke memberikan ciuman mesra pada 'wanita itu' sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menatap dingin hadiahnya dan hanya bergumam terimakasih seadanya. Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang saat ini masih tersenyum padanya. Digapainya tangan Sasuke untuk sekedar melihat jam tangan yang dulu ia berikan padanya. Sangat pas dan cocok. Bahkan benda itu seolah hanya tercipta untuk Sasuke.

**Pranngg**

Dalam hitungan detik jam tangan itu telah mendarat mulus mengenai lantai kamar mereka, membuat jam tangan itu kini hancur tak berbentuk. Sasuke memandang nanar sikap istrinya, matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca air matanya telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya bersiap keluar kapan saja.

"Kau. Aku membencimu Uchiha-san. Sangat membencimu."

Sasuke tiba-tiba terisak pelan mendengar ucapan menyakitkan Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Menyisakan kepedihan terdalam dihatinya. Kenapa semua yang ia lakukan selalu salah dimata Naruto? Kenapa semua usahanya seakan berdampak buruk bagi hatinya? Dan kenapa segala macam usahanya sia-sia? Apa istrinya sudah benar-benar menutup hatinya?

"Kenapa honey? Kenapa kau terus bersikap seperti ini?" Sasuke terduduk dalam.

"Kau tau? Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal telah mengenal pria brengsek sepertimu." ucap Naruto menatap datar kearah Sasuke. Tidak perduli dengan isakkan Sasuke yang memilukan hati. Bahkan, mungkin orang tidak akan menyangka pria sedingin Sasuke dapat menangis hanya karena seorang wanita.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaikinya."

"Kesempatan?" lirih Naruto. Suaranya sangat pelan dan sedikit lembut saat mengatakan itu. Jauh berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tau Suke? Sesungguhnya, setiap hari yang dulu kita lewati ketika kau bersamanya...kesempatan itu selalu ada untukmu. Aku menunggumu setiap harinya karena kesempatan itu masih ada. Bukan kesempatan kedua yang aku berikan tapi ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya hingga aku mulai lelah. Dan sekarang kau meminta kesempatan lagi?" Narutp bertanya dengan nada sinis yang sangat kentara diakhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke terdiam kala rentetan perkataan itu terus meluncur dari bibir merah alami istrinya. Dirinya berusaha menyesapi setiap makna yang terkandung dalam setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut istrinya. Mencoba mengerti bagaimana betapa sulitnya selama ini Naruto mencoba bertahan untuk tetap disisinya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjauhinya. Aku hanya memintamu menghargaiku sebagai istrimu Suke. Tapi saat kalian bersorak gembira saat kehamilannya, saat itu juga kesempatan itu lenyap. Tak peduli seberapa aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli seberapa berharganya kau bagiku. Aku tetaplah seorang wanita biasa Suke. Yang bisa merasakan sakit dan kecewa saat melihat suaminya bahagia atas kehamilan wanita gelapnya. Dan dari situ pula aku berpikir bahwa aku telah kalah. Aku telah kalah memenangkan hatimu." tampak air mata yang telah mengalir dengan sempurna saat Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya. Mata safirnya menatap sendu kearah Sasuke.

"Hampir disetiap sudut ruangan di mansion ini hanya ada kenangan kalian berdua. Tidak ada aku disana. Bagi kalian aku hanyalah patung berjalan yang tak terlihat." Naruto tersenyum miris saat mengingatnya. Rentetan adegan demi adegan yang terus berputar bagaikan kaset rusak terus memenuhi kepalanya. Menambah rasa sakitnya dan membuatnya semakin membenci seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tak menangis hanya cairan bening yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang mencerminkan betapa menderitanya ia, betapa sakitnya ia. Dan betapa bodohnya ia karena telah dibodohi oleh cintanya sendiri.

"Mana janjimu dulu Uchiha-san?" Sasuke menengadah, matanya menatap langsung safir yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Tak ada isakkan. Tak ada jeritan. Yang ada hanya air mata yang menetes dari sepasang safir indah itu seolah mencerminkan betapa menderitanya Naruto berada disisinya. Ia sakit saat Naruto menghakiminya seperti ini karena kesalahannya di masa lalu. Tapi, Sasuke sadar hati Naruto jauh lebih sakit dari hatinya.

"Kau tidak hanya membohongi ku. Kau membohongi Tuhan, orang tuaku, orang tuamu, dan semua orang." Sasuke mencoba menggapai tubuh Naruto yang saat ini sudah merosot dilantai. Mencoba merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya, tapi dengan cepat tangan Naruto menepisnya kasar. Menolaknya.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku bersumpah honey!"

"Kau ingin memperbaikinya? Apa kau bisa memperbaiki hatiku yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk?"

"Sekalipun hatimu hancur, aku tetap akan memperbaikinya. Kumohon, aku akan merangkai hatimu hingga utuh kembali. Tetaplah berada disisiku selamanya.

"PERCUMA" teriakan Naruto menggema di kamar mereka. Menambah luka hati Sasuke dan mungkin juga menambah luka hati Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke menenggokkan kepalanya cepat. Matanya menatap terkejut orang tuanya bersama Shikamaru yang saat ini menatapnya dengan iba namun kebencian juga ada disana. Naruto terduduk diam dalam posisinya. Kisah rumah tangganya yang hancur yang selama ini selalu berusaha ia tutupi kini terbongkar sudah. 'Apa ini saatnya? Apa ini saatnya aku harus mengakui betapa buruknya anak mereka?' batin Naruto.

"Kenapa Suke? Kenapa kau begitu tega?" Mikoto berjalan menghampiri anaknya sambil menangis terisak. Hingga jarak yang dia rasa sudah cukup dekat ia layangkan sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi putih porselen Sasuke.

**Plakk**

Sasuke diam menerima segala macam amarah ibunya dalam bentuk apapun. Bahkan, Mikoto memukul kepalanya cukup keras, seakan menyesal telah melahirkan anak sepertinya kedunia ini. "Bukankah, Kaasan sudah bilang jika kau menyakiti seorang perempuan, maka Kaasan juga akan tersakiti."

"Kaasan, maafkan aku." Sasuke memegang tangan Mikoto dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Suaranya serak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tubuhnya terus berlutut memohon ampun.

Mikoto menatap sendu kearah Naruto yang saat ini tengah terduduk dalam diam dengan pandangan kosong. Menantunya sudah banyak menanggung beban hidup bersama Sasuke. Kini saatnya dia harus bahagia dengan hal lain yang bisa ia capai. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada Sasuke yang berlutut dihadapannya. Mikoto sudah mempertimbangkan ini, dan mungkin keputusan ini akan sedikit berat.

Mikoto menarik nafasnya dalam. "Tinggalkan Naruto." Sasuke menengadah. Detik itu pula Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tidak."

"Kau tidak boleh egois. Biarkan Naru bahagia. Berada disisimu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka."

"Tidak. Kumohon, Kaasan. Biarkan aku yang membahagiakan istriku. Aku mohon." Sasuke terisak pelan saat mengatakannya. Bahkan Mikoto sendiri tidak pernah melihat Sasuke serapuh ini.

"Biarkan dia bahagia, Suke." Mikoto ikut menangis menatap kondisi putra bungsunya. Sesungguhnya ia tak bermaksud membuat putranya menderita. Tapi, mendengar ucapan Shikamaru dan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya harus bersikap tegas. Naruto tak bisa hidup dalam kesakitan ini selama-lamanya. Dia harus bahagia. Walaupun putranya harus menderita karena itu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Kaasan. Hanya dia alasanku tetap bernafas hingga detik ini. Aku mohon izinkan aku bersamanya. Izinkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Kau tidak boleh egois Sasuke. Lepaskan Naruto. Biarkan ia bahagia." kali ini Fugaku ikut membentak anaknya. Seolah menegaskan jika selama ini istrinya hidup tanpa kebahagiaan.

Benar. Itu memang benar.

Yang salah disini hanya bagaimana Sasuke menjalani hidup jika tanpa Naruto disisinya.

"Kalian ingin aku meninggalkannya? Baik. Baiklah. Aku akan menceraikannya. Tapi detik kami bercerai, saat itu juga kalian akan melihat mayatku dipengadilan!" semua orang disana tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tidak menyangka jika respon Sasuke begitu buruk.

"Tidak seharusnya kau hidup dengan pembunuh Uchiha-san." sebuah suara datar nan dingin memenuhi indera pendengaran mereka. Menyisakan kesunyian diantara ketegangan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Apa maksud istrinya?

"Aku. Aku yang sudah membunuh kekasihmu. Aku yang membuatnya mati hingga kau kehilangan calon anakmu. Aku yang sudah menabrakan mobil yang kami taiki. Dan aku rasa kau tidak akan mau hidup dengan seorang pembunuh sepertiku." ujar Narutp tenang, mengakhiri ceritanya. Seakan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan tak berarti sama sekaali.

Tidak. Naruto bukan pembunuh. Yang pembunuh adalah 'wanita itu' . Saat itu Sakura mencoba membunuh Naruto. Namun, ternyata rencana itu justru gagal. Dia seolah mendapat karma atas segala tindakan kejinya pada Naruto. Dalam kecelakaan itu Naruto selamat. Dan ia yang mati.

Sasuke terdiam. Otak jeniusnya mencoba mencerna tiap kalimat yang baru saja istrinya katakan. Sebegitu sakitnya kah hatinya hingga ia rela menabrakan dirinya sendiri? Dalam kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu bukan hanya wanita itu yang menjadi korban tapi Naruto sendiri juga ikut menjadi korban.

Marah.

Tentu saja Sasuke marah, bahkan terlampau marah. Istrinya berusaha mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke bergerak mendekati Naruto yang saat ini tengah berdiri. Entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Tapi saat ini Naruto memejamkan matanya erat bersiap menerima konsekuensi terburuk yang akan Sasuke berikan. Hingga detik berikutnya tubuhnya menghangat, Sasuke memeluknya. Membawa tubuh ringkihnya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia dapat merasakan pundaknya basah. Sasuke terisak dibahunya, sedangkan Naruto ia terdiam kaku dalam pelukan Sasuke tak menyangka akan tindakan suaminya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mencelakakan dirimu sendiri juga? Kau harusnya hanya membunuhnya. Bukan membunuh dirimu juga." Naruto tertegun mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Sial, niatnya untuk membuat Sasuke marah hilang sudah. Respon yang Sasuke berikan jauh diluar dugaannya.

"Aku pembunuh Uchiha-san."

"Tidak kau bukan pembunuh honey. Kau hanya menyingkirkan apa yang harus disingkirkan dari dulu. Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Yang salah hanya caramu menyingkirkannya dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." ujar Sasuke sembari membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Naruto. Seakan mencari kekuatan dari harum citrus yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. Aroma favoritnya.

"Naruto." Fugaku kembali berucap diantara ketegangan yang terjadi. "Kau pantas bahagia. Pergilah cari kebahagiaannmu sendiri. Sasuke mungkin bukan jodohmu. Maafkan kami, nak." Naruto dapat merasakan penolakan Sasuke. Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Seakan menegaskan bahwa ia tak boleh pergi kemana-mana.

"Baik, Otousan." jawaban Naruto bagaikan vonis kematian untuk Sasuke. Naruto mencoba meronta dalam pelukan erat Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Selamat tinggal Uchiha-san." pelukan Sasuke terlepas. Ucapan Naruto barusan seakan membuat pertahanannya hancur seketika. Dia bahkan tak bisa menampung berat badannya sendiri. Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke saat melihat tubuh itu limbung dan hampir terjatuh. Naruto berjalan menjauh seiring dengan tubuh Sasuke yang tertarik ikut menjauhi wanitanya. 'Apa ini yang dinamakan akhir?' batin Sasuke miris.

Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak berkutik ditempatnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru berdiri disamping Sasuke. Menopang tubuh rapuh itu. Air matanya semakin banyak mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Inilah penyesalan.

Sasuke tersadar saat suara teriakan cukup keras terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi mereka. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Shikamaru. Tak ia pedulikan teriakan orang tuanya. Sasuke berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terdiam membeku saat melihat kondisi istrinya.

Tangan Naruto terus mengeluarkan darah, karena wanita itu telah memotong urat nadinya. Matanya terpejam tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh ringkihnya tergeletak lemas dilantai dingin kamar mandi. Sasuke terdiam membeku diposisinya. Pikirannya kosong, hingga sebuah dorongan kuat kembali menyadarkannya.

Orang pertama yang bisa menguasai keadaan adalah Shikamaru. Ia segera bertindak cepat dengan menggendong tubuh Naruto -membawanya kerumah sakit.

.

.

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk dalam dikursi tunggu rumah sakit. Hati dan tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat dengan segala ucapan dokter bebberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah satu minggu berlalu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa istrinya akan sadar.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, air matanya ikut mengalir seiring dengan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau tak pernah berhenti memberiku cobaan Tuhan?" isakkan kecil mulai keluar dari mulutnya, bahunya bergetar karena isakkan itu.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke menengadah saat mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. "Maaf kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Namun, tubuh istri anda tidak merespon, seakan menolaknya." Sasuke menggelengkan kepanya keras sat mendengar perkataan dokter itu. Bibirnya terus bergumam 'tidak mungkin'. Sasuke mendorong dokter itu, ia segera memasuki ruang perawatan. Matanya menatap nanar pada layar monitor yang berhenti bergerak. Seolah mempertegas bahwa kehidupan istrinya telah berakhir. Tak lama kedua orang tua Sasuke beserta Shikamaru datang. Mikoto langsung menangis didalam pelukan Fugaku. Shikamaru memandang prihatin nasib sahabatnya, namun apa daya ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dilihatnya pada dokter yang menangani istrinya. Dokter itu mencoba mengembalikan detak jantung Naruto dengan alat pemompa jantung. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah pada takdir.

Direbutnya paksa alat itu dari tangan sang dokter.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Maaf tuan anda tidak -"

"KUBILANG BIARKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" maki Sasuke kasar. Sasuke terus memompa jantung Naruto sama persis seperti yang dokter itu lakukan sebelumnya. Tidak peduli dengan semua ucapan yang menyuruhnya untuk menabahkan hatinya.

Dia hanya ingin mempertahankan kebahagiaannya. Dia tak bisa melepas cintanya.

Wajah Naruto yang dulu berwarna putih dengan rona merah muda yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Seperti tak bernyawa.

"Aku mohon kembalilah.." ucapnya pilu.

"Untukku.." Sasuke terisak bahkan meraung keras disela kegiatannya. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan iba yang tertuju padanya. Dia akui dia memang pria yang lemah. Sangat lemah bila berhubungan dengan Naruto. Cintanya, wanita yang amat ia cintai.

"Kau harus hidup honey.." Sasuke terus memompa jantung Naruto, hingga sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Suke, sudah. Kau hanya akan semakin menyakiti Naru-chan, jika bersikap seperti ini." Sasuke memandang nanar ibunya. Mata wanita itu memancarkan ketabahan yang luar biasa meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia tengah menahan kesedihannya. Mencoba untuk tetap tegar di depan putra bungsunya.

"Sudah..." tangan Sasuke terkulai lemah disisi tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan lepasnya alat pemompa jantung itu.

.

.

**Epilog**

.

** .20xx**

.

Musim gugur tahun ini sangat indah. Daun-daun yang berguguran berterbangan tertiup angin. Dengan langkah pasti Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah pusara yang tampak berbeda dengan pusara lain ditempat ini. Pusara itu sangat terawat dengan rumput hijau yang tumbuh dengan baik dan sebuah bunga yang bertengger manis disamping pusara itu. Uchiha Naruto. Itulah nama yang terukir di batu nisan itu. Seperti rutinitasnya setiap minggu, ia akan selalu datang kesini untuk menemui Naruto. Ia berjongkok didepan pusara itu. Diambilnya bunga yang berada disamping batu nisan itu lalu menggantinya dengan bunga yang baru. Bunga mawar putih. Bunga kesukaan Naruto. 'Sudah dua tahunnya yah Naru? Apa kau merindukanku? Kau tau disini aku sangat merindukanmu. Sepertinya aku tak terlalu brengsek. Aku menepati janjiku. Kau lihat'kan? Aku masih menunggumu hingga sekarang. Dan kau juga harus menungguku hingga waktuku tiba, dan kita akan bersatu kembali disana.' batin Sasuke, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya. Sudah dua tahun sejak kepergian Naruto. Sepertinya Tuhan terlalu menyayangi istrinya hingga memanggilnya lebih cepat. Awalnya memang sulit, sangat sulit bahkan bagi Sasuke untuk menerima kepergian Naruto. Namun, berkat orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan juga orang tuanya Sasuke bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama memang. Membutuhkan lebih dari setahun untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti menjadi penyendiri dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, kini Sasuke mulai belajar merelakannya. Merelakan cintanya. Ia sadar Naruto pasti akan kecewa padanya bila ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan lihatlah sekarang, dengan perlahan namun pasti ia mencoba merelakan Naruto. Meski hatinya belum merelakannya secara penuh. Ia bahkan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak akan menikah dan mengikat janji dengan wanita lain. Karena bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya hanya Naruto. Uchiha Naruto. Cintanya.

Saat orang yang kau cintai pergi...

Bukan berarti ia mati. Karena, sesungguhnya cinta yang tulus tak akan pernah mati.

Kenangannya akan selalu hidup dalam setiap langkah yang kau ambil. Selalu menemanimu disisa akhir hidupmu...

Cinta yang sempurna tak berarti kau harus selalu bersamanya...

Walaupun kini ragamu telah pergi...

Namun, aku percaya hatimu selalu ada untukku...

Good bye My Love

.

.

**The End**

.

.

**Spesial Thanks For : | RisaSano | Kawaii Aozora | Kei Deiken | shanzec | zukie1157 | .777 | Pena Bulu | yukiko senju | gothiclolita89 | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | hanazawa kay | Atarashi Ryuuna | Hyull | ini dee | kyujaena | Shikaru51 | shikakukouki777 | Kiseki no Hana | Death Revenant | Nara Kamijo | Guest | ai no dobe | Oshin | Devil Beside You | Akamira | Deathberry | Kushina Uzumaki | Uchiha ryu'tto | Ollanara511 | Seline yjs | Guest | Guest | rikarika | Kak ros | Mikoto | Guest | Harpaairiry | Cagur | .**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Note :**** Fuuhh.. lega rasanya fic ini udah tamat. Bener-bener chapter terpanjang yang pernah Ei bikin... (-.-). Makasih yang udah ngikutin perkembangan fic ini dari pertama sampe chapter terakhir... (^.^). Makasih juga yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca/fav/follow fic ini...:D. Ripiw kalian yang membangun bener-bener nambah semangat Ei buat ngetik, jadi...**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw?**


End file.
